A Bang
by Wendy402
Summary: "I want to make a bang." She said as her eyes sparkled. "I want to make something no one will ever forget." Where Mikan Sakura and the band takes art and music to a whole new level—where no one will ever forget it.


**This was something I randomly thought of while listening to _Miss Movin' On_ by ****Fifth Harmony. I tried my very hardest to make the 'video' part of the song the same length as the actual verse in the song. Ok, I'm making this sound confusing. So what I'm _trying_ to say is, technically you can listen and read the story at the same time, and the story will be timed more or less at the time the verse starts or ends (everyone reads at different speeds so it might not be true for you, but I tried). Whatever, if you didn't understand that, just follow the rules below:**

 **!MUST READ! \- When you see ****_«Play»_ , please start playing the song, _Miss Movin' On_. The song should end when you see ****_«End»_.  DO NOT read the lyrics in bold! (Or you could but it won't be timed correctly if you do.)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy my new one-shot!**

* * *

It was a slow day for _The Alices_.

 _The Alices_ just finished a major concert held in the States, and was back in Japan, Tokyo for only a day and a half.

And they were bored.

Very.

They had insisted that Hotaru Imai, their ever trustworthy and intelligent (especially when it comes to money) business manager, to leave the next week—if lucky, the next _few_ weeks—empty so they could have some well-deserved rest, though they were starting to regret that decision.

"Don't look at me," Hotaru had said as she walked into a silent room with a thick, stodgy atmosphere. " _You_ asked me to decline all events and invitations."

"Koko," Sumire Shouda, the violinist, called as she threw a random drumstick that was lying around the coffee table at her childhood best friend, laying lazily on the sofa.

"Ow." Came his simple reply as he rubbed his head halfheartedly, large, brown eyes training on the emerald-haired girl. _"What?"_

"Don't 'what' me. Didn't you say you were writing a new song?" Kokoroyomi, the rhythm guitarist, groaned at that.

"Yeah. But all my inspiration just flew out the window because of your hit." She gave him a death glare, before crossing her legs and elegantly sipped her iced-tea.

"Kitsu, get your lazy ass over here and help me think." Kitsuneme, bass guitarist, barely budged as he lay on the carpeted floor, feigning sleep. A sofa cushion was soon thrown at his face. " _Come on,_ man." Koko called again, wearily.

"What's the use?" It was Mochiage, the drummer, this time. "We're all out of juice now."

"Why am _I_ alone here with these people!?" Sumire screeched suddenly, standing up with a shake of her fist. "Where are the other _girls?_ "

"Your voice is as loud as ever." Hotaru muttered as she flipped through the newest issue of the _Golden Stars._ "I'm glad you aren't a vocalist, or you'll break everyone's eardrum." The said girl huffed angrily at the violet haired girl, before a click of the glass double doors were heard.

"We're back!" Three cheerful, smooth voices called. Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara, both backing vocalists, as well as Mikan Sakura, the lead vocalist stepped into the room with their usual bright smiles. "Miss us?"

"No." Was the curt reply of Natsume Hyuuga, the lead guitarist.

"Natsume is as mean as ever." Mikan stuck her tongue out at the lad, cross legged on the floor, leaning against the sofa and crimson eyes never once leaving the page of his manga.

Anna, Nono and Mikan just went out for a little shopping, since it was almost summer and the heat was starting to rise unbelievably quickly. Something cool would definitely wake the members of _The Alices_ up.

Mikan scanned the room and was not pleased with what she saw. Sumire was scrolling through her iPhone; Koko and Kitsu were on their laptops, doing something that was definitely _not_ writing a song; Mochu was sitting next to his drum-kit as he munched on a bag of chips; Hotaru sat in the corners, hidden from the rays of the sun from the windows, reading a magazine; Nono and Anna were putting the drinks into the fridge, relishing the coolness it gave off; Natsume was sitting there reading his usual manga. Ruka Nogi, the keyboardist, and Yuu Tobita, the music manager, were in a corner chatting away about something.

She was irritated— _very_.

"Guys!" She called, clapping her hands loudly, trying to get their attention. A few eyes flicked lazily towards her, before returning to whatever it was they were looking at before. _"Guys!"_

 _"What?"_ Koko and Kitsu whined at her. "We're not in the mood, Mikan."

"No, no!" She cried desperately, trying to keep their attention on her. "Please, just hear me out?"

Silence enveloped the room as they waited— _impatiently_ —for her to continue.

"I want to make a bang." She said as her eyes sparkled. "I want to make something no one will ever forget."

"Like _what?_ " Sumire scoffed as she glanced at her perfectly manicured nails.

"MV." Mikan announced proudly, and everyone just blinked blankly at her.

"Uh...you want to make a new music video for one of our old songs?" Yuu asked as he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"No," she shook her head slowly, a grin breaking out. "We're going to write a new song, and we're going to make a new music video."

"Mikan," Mochu groaned. "How about _no?_ We're too tired." He shook his head. "No inspiration."

"Inspiration can come from _anything,_ " she put her hands on her hips as she smiled at them. "And you're not _tired._ You're just lazy. Move your butts and let's get creating!"

They sighed reluctantly as they picked themselves up, knowing it was impossible to argue with _the_ Mikan Sakura. She was far too stubborn to care about how much they were unwilling to do this.

"Koko, Kitsu?" She called at the two males who smiled weakly at her. "You started a new song, right? May I see it?" They nodded as they started fishing around in their bag, pulling out crumpled pieces of paper with vague music notes scribbled onto them.

"Ruka-pyon." She bounced over to the blonde. "Could you play these notes for me? This will be our start." Ruka nodded obediently at Mikan before he sauntered to his keyboard, setting his long, slim fingers on it, took a deep breath, and played the first few measures that were written on the piece of paper.

"It's good." Mikan commented thoughtfully as she tapped her index finger against her chin once Ruka finished playing.

"As expected from Koko and Kitsu." He nodded towards the two boys who grinned proudly back as they tuned their guitars.

"I was thinking maybe a C sharp next." Mikan stated as she patted her hand against her lap, counting the beats.

"C sharp..." Ruka echoed as he replayed the last measure, adding the note she requested.

"Not a C sharp!" Kitsu cried, spinning his head around towards them. "I _hate_ C sharps. Can't you make it a D or something?"

"D..." Ruka muttered again, replaying the measure. "I think D would work better."

"Agreed." Mikan nodded satisfyingly.

That was how _The Alices_ got back to work, despite their short holiday. Everyone was busy composing their parts, mixing and matching until their instruments would sound perfect together.

The room was lively, bright, and whoever stepped into the room could practically _see_ the excited vibe that _The Alices_ were giving off. The song was almost finished. Instruments were polished carefully and held delicately as their newest song was getting closer and closer to completion.

Finally, _finally..._

"Done!" Was the satisfied announcement of their lead singer as she presented the finished music score to the rest of the band. Everyone turned their heads towards the girl and rushed to take a look at the score.

"Damn." Mochu whispered as he scanned through the score. "This is really good."

"Uh..." Yuu eyed the group. "Well, the music's done. What are we going to do for the MV?" All eyes fell on Mikan as they waited for her idea. She visibly shrunk under their strong gaze.

"Erm." She muttered uncertainly, scared to make eye-contact with any of them. "Art?"

"That's a great idea!" Koko exclaimed enthusiastically. "I...don't get it."

"Shut your crap, Koko." He was whacked harshly by Sumire.

"Like, let's decorate our own stage—studio—wherever we want to record our MV in—and videotape us doing it." Everyone murmured in uncertainty and reluctance. "It'll be fun!" She added reassuringly.

Natsume snickered.

"As if _I_ would do something so dirty and tiring."

Mikan shot him a cold glare as the others backed off cautiously, knowing all too well what happens when they mix.

" _Everyone,_ " she spoke each syllable fiercely. "Will be participating in this. _You—_ oh, high and mighty Natsume Hyuuga—is no exception." She did a hair-flip as she turned towards the others who were cowering in a corner, taking cover. _"Understood?"_

They nodded at her vigorously. There was no denying her _now._

She smiled sweetly. "Good."

Natsume rolled his eyes, but did not argue further. He would not waste his precious energy on _her._

"Well then," she grinned at their two managers. "Yuu, Hotaru, could you guys please find us somewhere to record our video?"

"No problem." Yuu answered and Hotaru was already on her phone pressing numbers.

"I know a small shed near the beach a few hours away from here." Hotaru stated as she sandwiched her phone between her shoulder and ear, her hands busy jotting down notes. "We could use that as our 'stage.'"

"Great!" _The Alices_ chorused happily. Hotaru turned away from them slightly as the other line picked up.

"Good afternoon, this is Hotaru Imai. Yes...yes...its really been a while. See, we're about to make a new music video, and I would like to order a few set of paints..."

* * *

The car ride to the small shed was the hardest hours in Hotaru's life. Ever since she transferred to the same school as them, and later becoming their _business manager,_ she already knew her life was not easy. These people were loud—really, _really_ loud, and annoying.

She thought she was already used to them; already _immune_ to them, after so many years of being with them. Airplanes, car rides, bus rides, metros, sharing hotel rooms—she thought she could face anything they threw at her.

But she never knew they could be like… _this_.

Yuu was the one driving, Hotaru was sitting in the passenger seat while the others sat behind them. The 11-passenger van's trunk was already _filled_ with their instruments that they had miraculously fit inside.

 _The Alices,_ excluding Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Hotaru, were currently screaming on the top of their lungs as Koko and Mochu had an arm wrestling competition.

Surely the other cars that they drove past could hear them as well. Hotaru was on the verge of shooting each of them in the head with her most precious invention she made when she was still in university: the infamous baka gun.

"Come on, Mochu! Almost there! Hang in there!" Mikan screamed as Mochu brought Koko's hand only a few centimeters above the armrest.

Only a little more...

 _Baka!_

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Hotaru growled menacingly as she turned in her seat to give each of them a cold glare. Each one diverted their gaze. Satisfied with the silence, Hotaru turned back and relaxed in her chair. The other band members gulped as they glanced at Mikan, who was currently lying unconscious on the van floor, a big bump forming on her forehead.

"Thanks, Hotaru." Yuu muttered under his breath at the girl who gave him a lazy glance.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"The ocean is really the best." Mikan said the second they parked the van, and ran off to the beach, stretching out as she stared at the wide, sparkling blue ocean.

"It smells salty." Natsume wrinkled his nose as he wore his Ray-Ban sunglasses.

"It's the _ocean,_ " Mikan emphasized. "Of _course_ it's salty. What are you, a dog?"

"A cat." Snickered Koko as he patted Natsume on the shoulder. "A grumpy, stubborn and arrogant black cat." Natsume gave him a hiss as he ran away laughing.

"Mikan!" Nono and Anna called from the small shed built next to the beach. "Take a look in here!"

"Coming!" Mikan called back enthusiastically and ran towards them, but not before sticking her tongue out at Natsume playfully.

The shed was not as small as _The Alices_ had imagined. It had more than enough space to fit all of them in, including instruments. There were seven windows in total, two on each side of the iron door, two on the left and right walls, and one giant one on the remaining wall. The best part of the windows were that they let in enough natural light for the camera, as well as a wonderful view of the beach.

Hotaru poked her head in as the others examined the area.

"The paints arrived." She announced as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the cracked walls. "This place needs a good sweep." She added.

"Paints, paints!" Koko and Kitsu screamed happily as they bounced out the shed to take a look at the colors that have just arrived. Mochu, the most mature of the trio, shook his head at them unbelievably, before following them out.

Buckets and buckets of paint were set next to the shed. Hotaru had ordered them every color that they could possibly need: green, orange, blue, purple, pink, brown, black, and loads more.

Paintbrushes and other art utensils were also put next to the shed, along with the paint.

"So..." Ruka started, staring at the buckets, exchanging glances with a few others. "Where should we start?"

* * *

The Salle des Étoiles in Monte-Carlo, Monaco, was huge. And beautiful—very, very beautiful. Crystal chandeliers hung on the retractable ceiling, gleaming like stars in the dark night. The room was dimly lit, only the candles attached to a flower vase on each table was able to illuminate the room a little. Stage lights flashed in azure and mauve and pale pink. Seats were arranged around rectangular dining tables so that a maximum of 936 guests were able to fit into the room.

 _The Alices,_ of course, were one of them.

It wasn't the first time _The Alices_ were invited to such a grand event, nor was it the first time they won an award, but definitely the first time to be invited to the World Music Awards ceremony.

Formal clothes littered the room; a grey suit for Mochu, tan for Kitsu, umber for Koko, coffee-brown for Yuu, navy for Ruka and black for Natsume. The girls all simultaneously agreed to wear the same kind of dress, with different colors to match their personalities—a strapless spaghetti dress. Emerald for Sumire, pink for Anna, indigo for Nono, violet for Hotaru, and, of course, tangerine-orange for Mikan.

The first thing Sumire said when they sat down at their reserved table was, "Koko, are you _serious_?"

"What?" The dirty-blonde asked innocently, batting his eyes at her and raising his hands in surrender.

"Where's your tie? Your _tie!_ Don't tell me you didn't _bring one_!" She cried dramatically waving her hands like a madman.

"But ties are so _annoying!_ " He whined childishly. " _Please_ don't make me wear one, Permy." The fire surrounding the girl only burned brighter at the mention of her old nickname and almost slammed the table (not to mention, choked Koko) if Nono and Anna haven't grabbed her arms on either side of her.

"You're _wearing a tie._ End of discussion!" She broke free from Anna and Nono's tight grasps, giving them a 'I'll-try-not-to-kill-him' look, before holding her hand out in front of Koko, palms open. He _must_ have a tie in his pocket, and she's going to put it on him if it's the last thing she does.

Koko almost burst in tears as he hesitantly handed over the seal-brown tie. He was silent— _silent!—_ after Sumire forcefully tied the tie around his neck and made him sit obediently like a puppy. The others tried not to laugh at the two childhood friends.

Anna sighed dreamily once everyone sat down. "I wonder if we'll get an award."

"It would be wonderful if we did." Yuu answered with a sincere smile that he flashed at everyone.

"It would." Hotaru agreed. "Then we would be able to bring up the prices of our concert tickets and albums." Her eyes twinkled at the comment.

"Do you really only think of money, Hotaru?" Ruka asked from across the table as he stared at the said girl. Faster than he could blink, Hotaru took out her camera that she secretly brought along, pointed it at him, and took a professional picture, the flash momentarily blinding him.

"This will cost at _least_ $3,500." She waved her camera at him teasingly, a smirk against her lips.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Ruka muttered under his breath, still trying to blink the white dots away.

"Guys, guys!" Nono whispered excitedly to the band as she pointed at the stage furiously. The stage lights brightened up as two MCs—one female, one male—walked onto the stage with a mic in their hands. They flashed the audience their pearly whites as they waved friendlily.

"Goo~d evening, ladies and gentlemen!" The male greeted, catching the attention of everyone. "Welcome to the 22nd edition of the _World Music Awards!_ " Applauses, cat calls, whistles were heard around the room. He raised his right hand and waited patiently for the room to settle down.

"I know everyone is _very_ excited today." The female said, eyes scanning the room as if trying to make eye contact with everyone. "I know _I_ am!" Another wave of applauses.

"Just in case you don't know me, I'm Josh," the male introduced himself. "And I'm Lucy." The female added, then together they said, "and we will be your _lovely_ MCs for tonight."

"So," Josh spoke again. "Without further ado, let the ceremony begin!" The stage lights flashed crazily as upbeat background music were played. A gigantic screen was lowered.

"Today's agenda—" Josh started but was immediately cut off.

"If you've been here before, it's just the same. Just like it is every. Year." Lucy playfully whispered into her mic, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're not allowed to say that!" Josh cried, playing along. "You just gave away our secret!" The audience laughed. He cleared his throat.

"Back on topic." He gave Lucy a playful glare in which she silently gasped at the audience, feigning hurt, earning another laugh. "Today's agenda will start with The World Music Awards, then The Legend Award, and finally The Diamond Award." Murmurs were heard in the crowd at the mention of the last award. It is not every year that they give the award away.

"The World Music Awards," Lucy started and the screen flashed on, showing a image of the award. "This award is given to the following categories: World's Best Male Artist, Best Female, Best Group, Best Electronic Dance Music Artist, Best Entertainer of the Year, Best Live Act, Best Song, Best Album and Best Video. The award-winners for these categories have been voted online by the general public." Josh nodded in agreement.

"Well then, since we are tight on schedule, let's start, shall we?" Lucy winked.

"Alright, the first award, World's Best Male Artist, goes to…" Drum rolls were heard as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands, making faces at the audience. _The Alices_ watched the first few awards being passed out, watching as celebrity after celebrity go up on stage with happy or tearful or surprised faces.

"The next award, Best Group, goes to…" Once again the stage lights flashed about and drum rolls were heard.

" _The Alices!_ " The band froze at the mention of their names, eyes growing wide as they glanced at each other to make sure they didn't hear it wrong. "Congratulations!"

"Oh my god." Nono kept whispering as they made their way on stage. "Oh my god." Hotaru was the one to take the award from Lucy who congratulated them softly.

"Your band, _The Alices,_ have come a long way, as far as I know." Josh commented as cameras flashed below to take videos and pictures of the award-winners. "Starting out as street performers to an _actual_ well-known _band!_ Incredible progress!"

"Yes," Yuu answered as Josh gave him the mic. "We've come a long way. Each and every one of us have incredible talent. They are the best at what they do. I am confident to say that you won't find another band that has as much spirit and enthusiasm as we do." Josh nodded as Yuu handed the mic back, only for Josh to give the mic to Hotaru.

"To win this award," Hotaru started, voice sill as formal and monotone as usual (she is really unfazed by anything), "we have to thank our company, the producers, and of course, our fans that made this all happen. Thank you all very much." _The Alices_ simultaneously bowed and the crowd erupted into applauses. They went back into their seats, heaving a sigh. They had won an award, the Best Group award, the proof that their hard work has finally paid off.

Once again, the next few awards were passed out, and it wasn't until they announced the Best Album, did Hotaru and Yuu share a confused glance.

"Did they skip an award?" Hotaru whispered to Yuu, the ones sitting around them eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I think so." Yuu answered uncertainly, instinctually ready to push his glasses back to it's proper position, only to remember he wore contacts that night.

"Maybe no one won the award?" Nono offered quietly as she leaned in towards Yuu, who was sitting next to her.

"They wouldn't list it out in the introduction if no one won it." Hotaru answered and Yuu nodded. Nono withdrew with a soft 'oh.'

"If any of you realized," Lucy's voice was heard over the numerous side conversations. "We skipped an award, the Best Song award."

"Why?" Josh grinned cheekily. "Because this award-winner also won the Best Video award."

"So," Lucy started, sharing a knowing smile with Josh. "The last two awards of the World Music Awards, the Best Song and Best Video award goes to…" Suspense filled the room as everyone anticipated the winners.

" _The Alices!_ " Gasps were heard around the table as they won their second and third awards of the night. Yuu and Hotaru took the awards as they were congratulated again by Josh and Lucy.

"Let's take a look at their newest music video, shall we? Being posted on Youtube and their personal website for less than three months, the views have already hit the 2 billion mark." The audience let out impressed murmurs and gasps of disbelief. On stage, Mikan glanced at Ruka, who stood next to her, and mouthed a 'really?'

"That's quite an impressive number!" Josh nodded. "And so we proudly present their newest song _and_ their newest MV, _Miss Movin' On!_ "

The screen flickered once, and their video was pulled up. _The Alices_ were ushered to the side by Josh and Lucy as their video started playing.

 ** _«Play»_**

 **I'm breakin' down**

 **Gonna start from scratch**

 **Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch**

 **My lips are saying goodbye**

 **My eyes are finally dry**

Mikan was in a car, the scenery flashing past so quickly it was no more than a blur. She stared at her phone as it kept beeping from new messages.

 _-Babe, I'm so sorry. Can we start over? I really love you._

She smiled at the message, as well as the other ones he sent. He was desperate. It was pathetic.

 _-I'm not the way that I used to be_

That was her only reply before she blocked his contact completely.

 **I took the record off repeat**

 **It killed me but I survived**

 **And now I'm coming alive**

She told the driver to go faster. Mikan rolled down the windows and let the cool wind whip through her hair that shined under the sun.

 **I'll never be that girl again**

 **No oh oh**

 **I'll never be that girl again**

 **No oh oh**

She sang loudly as she felt everything running wild. She was free, and she isn't going back to that childish girl who believed in a happily ever after.

She was free.

A car drove next to hers, and the driver—a young male—rolled down the window and reached for a high-five. Mikan laughed as he waved her a goodbye.

 **My innocence is wearin' thin**

 **But my heart is growing strong**

 **So call me, call me, call me**

The car pulled to a stop at the edge of town. The breeze was cool against her skin and the grass smelled sweet around her.

She gave the camera a wide grin.

"So call me, call me, call me," she mouthed.

 **Miss movin' on**

 **Oh oh oh**

 **Miss movin' on**

 **Oh oh oh**

She twirled as her simple, white dress danced along with the wind. Her hair was flying everywhere, but she didn't care. She continued laughing as she shouted the words to the song.

 **I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)**

 **I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)**

 **I was such a good girl**

 **So fragile but no more**

Mikan was running now, taking off her expensive high heels and going barefoot. She was different. She wasn't the innocent little girl that had her heart played with so easily. She wasn't. She wasn't as fragile as glass anymore, she wouldn't break so easily.

 **I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)**

 **My whole world was electrified (electrified)**

 **Now I'm no longer afraid**

 **It's Independence Day (Independence Day)**

A row of white fences separated the town and the beach. She jumped over it effortlessly, not once slowing down. She was screaming on the top of her lungs, opening her arms wide as if to embrace the wind.

The rest of the band stood chatting in front of a shed. She gave them bear hugs, fist-pumps, and high-fives as they made their way inside the shed.

 **I'll never be that girl again**

 **No oh oh**

 **I'll never be that girl again**

 **No oh oh**

Mikan was wearing gold. She was practically glowing as she held a mic covered in diamonds, gleaming under the light. Colors and paint splashed around them as they laughed and sang and played.

 **My innocence is wearin' thin**

 **But my heart is growing strong**

 **So call me, call me, call me**

 _The Alices_ gave each other a cheeky grin, each holding a paint brush, before counting to three and running off to their own little corner of the shed to paint. Colors littered the walls as each person painted what they loved the most.

Mikan, Nono and Anna chuckled as they pressed their colorful palms on the shirts of Koko, Kitsu and Natsume.

 **Miss movin' on**

 **Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)**

 **I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)**

 **Is gonna be enough**

The sun was setting, drowning the shed with smooth colors of pale pink, orange and yellow. The waves gave a comfortable, rhythmic beat. The wind blew through Mikan's chestnut hair as she sang from the bottom of her heart. Everyone was in semi-formal clothes as they did what they did best. They were building their own world with music and art.

 **I'll never be that girl again**

 **No oh oh**

 **I'll never be that girl again**

 **Oh oh oh**

The sun was almost gone now, the sky a navy blue while a tad bit of orange and pink still lingered above the water. The music dimmed and Mikan stared right into the camera, panting, but feeling beyond happy. She did not smile as she sang the words, but it was a clear message.

She was strong.

 **My innocence is wearin' thin**

 **But my heart is growing strong**

They were spraying paint both inside and outside the shed, the stars glittered above them. _The Alices_ were putting on the final touches of their little sanctuary. The moon and the stars were a perfect contrast to Mikan's dress: silver and gold.

"So call me, call me, call me,"

 **Miss movin' on**

 **Oh oh oh**

 **Miss movin' on**

The moon brought out each of their uniqueness distinctly, shining upon them, showing them off to the world proudly.

 **Miss movin' on**

 **Oh oh oh**

 **Miss movin' on**

 **Oh oh oh**

Giant torches were put up around the beach for those who stayed up late watching the sea. The shed was finished, freshly painted and dried. It was beautiful. Colors and drawings, each unique that represented what _The Alices_ believed in, glittered the walls.

The instruments were taken out and _The Alices_ stood in front of the shed, a confident and satisfied smile graced their lips as they leaned against their instruments or the wall of the shed.

The camera did not miss a single detail of the shed, capturing each image closely to show the entire world their art.

 **Yeah, I'm movin' on**

 ** _«End»_**

The applauses they earned were reverberating.

* * *

 **I actually spent a lot of time trying to time the words and the song lyrics at the same time. If it didn't work for you, I tried. Sorry! If it worked, great! I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and _whew!_ I spent ages working on this, mostly because I started it and was too lazy to finish it. :P**

 **R &R Please!**


End file.
